


7º You'll Be Back

by Cho_Sofia



Series: The Hamilton songfics (not really) [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Choking, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cho_Sofia/pseuds/Cho_Sofia
Summary: “My sweet, submissive subject”I don't think I need to explain any further
Relationships: George III of the United Kingdom/Alexander Hamilton
Series: The Hamilton songfics (not really) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	7º You'll Be Back

**Author's Note:**

> I already wrote the "Farmer's Refuted" but it still needs some corrections. Don't know when I'll be posting it.  
> Is King kink even a thing?

\- You’re just so beautiful. – He whispered, full of emotions.

Alexander could only whimper, tears falling down his eyes, lips painfully stretch around a gag ball, breaths short and quivery. He tried his best innocent look on the older man, feeling a shiver run down his spine because of the lustful gaze he was receiving and from the plug, deep down his ass, but not deep enough, not giving him the relieve he so needed.

\- Want to say something, darling? – He asked, playing with the long hair of the man sprawled on the bed, hands cuffed to the board. Alex nodded eagerly, the man chuckled low, freeing Alex’s mouth from the gag.

\- I-I…- Alex breathed deeply, with difficulty. – Please, my King, I want you. 

\- Want what, my princess? – George smiled at him, hands roaming through his body, passing by the younger man’s stiff nipples and purple cock till his tights, staying there.

\- Your cock inside me. – Alex begged. – Please, King, please.

\- Just because you behaved so well today. 

The King separated the man’s legs even more apart, watching entertained as the man’s hole clenched around thin air as the pulled the plug out and Alex’s dragged, needy moan. He sat between trembling tights, massaging red flesh for some minutes, the marks of his hands on Alex’s toned legs, hips, neck. He sighed in delight. Watching the mess he made of the man, whimpering and moaning his name, hands pulling at the cuffs and body shivering and shacking with spams. That’s how he liked him to be.

\- My sweet, submissive subject. – The King whispered, biting down on Alex’s neck at the same time as he started to enter the awaiting hole, without lube, because they knew Alex didn’t need it. - My loyal, royal subject.

\- My King! 

Alexander screamed his name, pulling even more the leather as he tried to grab the man above him, to secure himself. But he couldn’t. He was left there, receiving every thrust George gave him, and making him gasp for air at the intensity, the pain, the pleasure. Like a doll at his mercy. But the thing that finally drove him to his climax was when the King freed his cock, chocking him as he came inside Alex, the pressure in his throat cutting his breath for a few seconds, the few seconds where he saw a white light and felt truly blessed.

\- Mine. – The King had growled in his ear right after, emptying himself.

\- Y-Yours. – Alex gasped, head still dizzy. – Your subject.


End file.
